naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Crom
Crom, or Crom of the Rain 'is a 12 year old Genin from Amegakure born into the leader's family and trained from birth to be an assassin. Due to this, Crom is extremely cold, trained to not show emotion as well as keep himself closed-minded to others. Overview There isn't much to know about Crom, as Crom fails to disclose much on himself. He was born into the clan of Amegakure's leader, and trained from birth to be an assassin. He is cold, and decisive, only focusing on what's in the best interest of himself, his village or his team. He is ruthless, and doesn't allow bias to overrun his mind. He has an extreme tolerance to pain, and often relies on stealth rather than head on confrontation. He also often thinks of strategies before a fight, using time beforehand to scout fighters usually. He goes to extreme lengths to conceal personal information, never even speaking his last name. Abilities Crom was considered a prodigy by many, grandson of Amegakure's leader, he was given the highest tier of training from a young age. It is unknown if he attended the academy, but due to his difference in personality and ability from traditional shinobi, it is assumed that he was independently trained away from the academy but has become a genin. Ninjutsu Crom has access to three basic natures being Earth, Wind and Water, but he tends not to use the first two of the three often if at all. This caused for many to believe that he was not trained in the art of Ninjutsu but rather exclusively in assassination arts. Despite this, Crom is extremely talented in Ninjutsu but tends to use the union of these natures instead. He does ted to use Water Release quite a bit for jutsu related to Amegakure. He is capable of swiftly weaving hand-seals and manipulating his chakra. *'Body Flicker Technique - Allows Crom to move quite some distance at untraceable speeds. **''Rain ''Body Flicker Technique '- Allows Crom to perform the Body Flicker Technique in conjunction to concealing his movements with rain created by firing a water style technique into the air. *'Shadow Clone Jutsu - Allows Crom to create 1 to 3 Shadow Clones that disperse once struck with enough force. **'Water Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu' - The same as a normal shadow clone, except on point of disperse, the clone returns to its original state of water, causing an explosion of water resulting in a rain effect. **'Magnet Release: Shadow Clone Jutsu' - The same as a normal shadow clone, except on point of disperse, it manifests curse seals similar to that of Shukaku that spread onto whatever is in contact and immobilizes them. *'Water Release: Hiding in the Rain Technique' - An Amegakure exclusive Jutsu, the Hiding in the Rain Technique allows Crom to blend into rain, almost completely consealing his presence. This can be done in actual rain, constant dripping water, or by firing a water jutsu into the air creating rain. *'Water Release Super Soaker Technique' - Allows Crom to fire a large quantity of water from the palms of his hands carrying enough force behind it to knock through trees. It is usually used to fire into the air causing rain. *'Water Release: Pillar Encirclement' - Allows Crom to create four water pillars which then circle around him and acts as a protective barrier. *'Water Release: Wild Water Wave' - Allows Crom to spew water out from his mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away the target. He can freely control the power of this technique by the amount of chakra released. Nature Transformation Crom possesses Magnet Release, the Kekkei Genkai attained at birth in a union of Earth and Wind Release. With this ability, Crom is capable of infusing his chakra into items and manipulating them with amazing precision. Crom uses Pins, made of an unspecified metal. He keeps several pins on hand, but keeps a majority of his pins within seals. As the pins make contact with a target, they manifest a powerful magnetic field within the object or person allowing for more pins to easily make their way to the area. He does this with precision to take out opponents stealthily by targeting pressure points. Another application of the magnetic field projected by his pins allows Crom to very slightly manipulate the movements of targets. This is done by projecting a magnetic field into the body part of a target, and allowing Crom to manipulate the magnetism of the iron within their blood. This only works to a very small extent, and works better on corpses. Its not known if this can be used to control one's body absolutely, but it would sure take an obscure amount of pins to do so, which would likely result in death. *'Magnet Release: Magnetic Bullseye Pins '- This jutsu allows Crom to utilize his Magnet Release to magnetize a large quantity of his special pins, which he then throws targeting the pressure points or vitals of an enemy. Anyone that comes into direct contact with these pins are magnetized; as such, it is crucial that the opponent avoids all of them as even a single deflection will result in the production of a powerful magnetic field around their body. This allows other pins to easily find the target, acting in a homing fashion towards the field. He can also manipulate any magnetic metals within these fields, including small samples of Iron. This allows him to manifest small involuntary movements in targets by jolting the iron in one's blood in one direction. Fuinjutsu With the usage of Magnet Release, Crom is capable of sealing techniques of significant ability. It is unknown to what extent though, as he fails to ever properly use them in favor of killing his targets. Category:Zion3xX Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Amegakure